In conventional and compact spinning and twisting operations, spinning or twisting rings are used to support a traveler that moves rapidly around the circumference of the spinning ring. The traveler engages and guides a loose yarn, as it is being twisted and wound onto a bobbin.
An increase in spinning speed increases the rate at which the traveler rotates around the surface of the spinning ring thereby also increasing the centrifugal force applied between the traveler and the ring. In turn, the greater centrifugal force increases frictional heating of the traveler and the spinning ring while also increasing the abrasive force applied to the traveler and to the spinning ring. Accordingly, spinning speed increases can cause burn-off and/or shortening of the lifetime of the traveler, and also typically decrease the lifetime of the spinning ring because the bearing surface of the ring can spall, chip, or otherwise become roughened.
As spinning speeds are increased the resulting increase in frictional or abrasive forces between the traveler and spinning ring can cause breaks in the yarn being spun or twisted. Yarn breaks are particularly undesirable because they lead to downtime in the spinning operation and, thus, a lower manufacturing efficiency. In the case of vertical spinning rings (also referred to in the textile industry as conical spinning rings), the yarns that are manufactured on such rings are typically expensive yarns and, as such, yarn breaks cause undesirable material waste. In general, for a given spinning ring and traveler combination, there exists a practical spinning speed limit that cannot be exceeded without frequent breakage of yarns. For this reason, the choice of traveler and spinning rings (i.e. the construction of the traveler and spinning rings) can have a substantial impact on manufacturing efficiency.
Applicant has identified deficiencies and problems associated with conventional and compact spinning travelers and systems using such travelers. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, certain of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in various embodiments of the present invention, which are described in detail below.